


Afternoon Stroll

by aidyr



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has a mega crush but she doesnt wanna admit it, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luz is a reckless idiot but she's still cute, Mild Injury, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: While taking an afternoon stroll in an attempt to unwind and get some fresh air, Amity stumbles across Luz who's been hurt by a botched attempt at magic. Unable to ignore the injured human, Amity takes it upon herself to perform a simple healing spell.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 498





	Afternoon Stroll

Amity Blight liked to think she was rather adaptable. Well… In so much as she’s been carefully conditioned over the years to stifle unseemly emotions. Be that by the hand of her parents, or the torture of Em and Ed to which she refused to succumb. Either way, suffice to say, even in a place as hectic and unpredictable as The Boiling Isles, Amity tended to carry herself in a relatively dignified manner.

There was someone who always managed to get under her skin however… One person who time and time again broke her carefully constructed facade.

So of course on an afternoon where everything had been carrying on as per usual, it just _had_ to be Luz Noceda in the woods making a racket. Amity had needed some fresh air; a break from piles of work and constant nagging by the twins. She decided to take a leisurely stroll in an area of The Isles not many people visited. She hadn’t been expecting to run into anyone, but her keen ears easily recognized the sound of frustrated grunts no more than a few meters away from her usual trail. The noisy culprit was hidden behind thick, woodsy brush, but Amity knew Luz’s voice when she heard it— it was very distinct.

She had half a mind to ignore Luz and carry about her day. Now… She really didn’t mind the human much anymore. She’d be damned to admit it out loud, but Luz (the weirdo that she is,) was surprisingly pleasant to be around. But whenever Amity got near her, everything seemed to go from 0 to 100 really quickly, and frankly, she didn’t have the energy to deal with Luz’s shenanigans.

So without pondering what Luz was doing in the woods, or what she was mumbling about, Amity kept walking. She was soon brought to a _fast_ stop however, when a pained yelp took the place of Luz’s irritable murmurs. She stood stock-still and tried to make out what had happened by ear, but when she was met with silence her nerves began to gnaw at her mind.

Only a couple months prior, she likely would have ignored it and carried on, but something in her needed to know if Luz was okay. She quietly cursed under her breath and turned around, quickly pushing her way through the trees and bushes to find the human girl kneeling on the ground.

Luz’s back was turned to the younger witch, so Amity wasn’t immediately sure what had happened or why Luz was on the ground. Upon closer inspection however, it became clear she was cradling her arm. Worry bubbled in Amity’s chest, and she took a loud step forward. Luz, finally noticing her presence, spun around on her rear and nearly toppled backwards.

“Oh! H-hey Amity,” she chuckled nervously and tried to offer her usual dorky smile. But it was strained, and Amity could see the tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She was trying to hide her arm against her body, but alas, her efforts were in vain. It took only a moment for Amity to notice the painful looking burns which traveled up her forearm.

“Luz,” Amity blinked. “W-what in the world happened?” She tried to keep her voice steady, but looking at the injury made her uneasy. She took a cautious step forward and scarcely noticed the way Luz seemed to shrink away from her, embarrassed.

“Ah… Y’know.” Luz glanced away and grit her teeth when seared flesh brushed against the fabric of her hoodie. “Ow… damn…” she hissed lowly.

Amity hurried to kneel in front of the injured human. “Gods, Luz… You know, I was trying to unwind and go for a peaceful walk a couple minutes ago.”

“Sorry…”

Amity glanced up at Luz, who was doing a remarkable job hiding how badly her burn must’ve hurt. Amity sighed and shook her head, her fluffy dyed hair swaying with the motion. “No, don’t…” She paused, “don’t apologize.” Taking a deep breath, Amity reached gingerly toward the burn, “May I…?”

Luz hesitantly nodded and held her arm out for inspection.

Amity was careful not to make direct contact with the injury as she studied it. It had to be a second degree burn. Amity grimaced when she heard Luz suck in a sharp breath. “Sorry, sorry.” She apologized for the pain, and quickly moved her hands away from the damaged skin. As the two sat in tense silence, something caught Amity’s amber eyes; there were ancient runes carved into the grass and dirt around them. Some were incomplete, some were scribbled out, and some which appeared successful were charred. Easily putting two and two together, Amity figured Luz must’ve been trying to figure out a new spell and ended up getting hurt in the process.

“Does The Owl Lady know you’re out here?” she asked gently. As expected, Luz shook her head no. “I don’t suppose you’d get in trouble for messing around with dangerous magic unsupervised.”

Luz chuckled awkwardly. “Pr-probably…”

Amity frowned. “You’re a colossal dumbass, you know that?” When Luz didn’t answer and instead looked away, ashamed, Amity lightened up a little and spoke with gentle sympathy, “… If you want, I could try to heal you up a little bit. But I warn you, medical magic is far from my strongest suit.”

Even through the pain, Luz’s eyes lit up. “You can do that? Really? You will?”

Amity gave her a small, tentative smile and nodded. “Yeah, sure. W-well… I can try. But please in the future, be more careful. Assuming you were messing with some sort of flame magic, you’re lucky this injury isn’t a lot worse.” She gestured to Luz’s forearm.

Luz blanched at the implication, and she quickly nodded. “R-right…”

Amity scooted closer, and sat on her knees directly in front of Luz. “This won’t completely heal your burn. But it will dull the pain and mend the second layer of skin. Once we’re done here, I suggest you go buy some bandages and try to think of a decent excuse to give your mentor when inevitably asked what happened.”

Luz flashed a lopsided grin and followed Amity’s lead, sitting on her knees and facing the witch. Amity looked at her and felt her cheeks heat as she prepared to explain what needed to happen for the spell to work. “Okay so, I need you to take my hands.”

“Got it,” without a second thought, Luz intertwined their fingers and Amity hated the way it made her heart flutter. She tried to shake the feeling and focused instead on performing the spell.

“Okay now, uh… we need to touch foreheads.” Her pointed ears curled backwards in a bashful display as she explained the mechanisms of the spell. “See, this works through the psychic transfer of energy, I can channel my magic into specific areas of your body which will expedite healing and—”

Luz hadn’t even let her finish before tipping her head forward and bumping gently against Amity’s forehead. “Like this?” She smiled, and Amity faltered.

“Er… Y-yeah.” Amity’s face grew red with blush and she felt a chill rush down her spine when Luz’s breath tickled her lips. She refused to acknowledge or think about how flustered the human made her, and instead, focused intently on performing the spell.

She closed her eyes and focused on the heat shared between their foreheads and passed through their hands. She began to lowly mumble a mess of magical incantations which left her entire body feeling fuzzy and warm; buzzing with magic energy. She could pretty much pinpoint the second the spell began to work, cause she could feel the hitch in Luz’s breath followed by a relieved exhale. A couple minutes later, and they were done.

When she opened her eyes, their foreheads were still touching and they continued to hold one another’s hands. Amity swallowed the butterflies in her stomach, and looked up to meet Luz’s gaze. She found the human staring at her with intense fondness and appreciation. “Thank you Amity,” she said.

The two separated, “Of course…” Amity mumbled, “No problem…” She lowered her attention to Luz’s arm and admired her handiwork. It was still clearly injured (as expected,) but it looked much better than it had a minute prior. “How’s your arm feeling?”

“Better.” Luz chirped. “Still stings quite a bit, but it’s much more bearable now.”

Amity nodded and after a moment, she pulled herself to her feet. She offered a hand to Luz, who graciously accepted it. Once helped to her feet, Luz fixed Amity with yet another grin. “Gracias de nuevo Amity,” she said with deep warmth, “eres una joya.”

Amity raised a confused brow, “Pardon?”

“Oh, right. You guys probably don’t know Spanish, huh?”

“Spanish…?” Amity was confused.

“What I meant to say was…” Luz took a timid step forward and after moments of uncharacteristic hesitation, pressed a quick kiss to Amity’s pale cheek. “Thank you. You’re a gem.” Before Amity even had time to process, Luz had turned heel and began running off into the woods (presumably to go buy some bandages,) she shouted behind her, crimson painting her olive brown face. “See you later, Amity!”

And just like that, she was gone.

Amity stood in place, unsure what to do or think. The fleeting feeling of Luz’s lips lingered on her cheek and she felt lighter than air. It was then, for the first time, Amity could fully acknowledge the depth of her feelings for the human.

“Idiot,” she whispered fondly, before leaving to continue her afternoon stroll.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Here we have my first of what is sure to be many Owl House fanfics. Took me no time at all to fall in love with this show, or these two lovable witch babies. I have a history of adoring characters like Amity (*glances nervously at the Diana Cavendish poster on my wall*) so no surprise I love her so much.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy some good ol Lumity hurt/comfort.
> 
> Edit: I worded myself poorly, this is my first Owl House story specifically. I've got like 40 fics on this account tho, certainly not my first work period.
> 
> (Oh also, I've been writing a lil less lately cause I've been so preoccupied with drawing. Insert shameless self promo here, my Twitter is @AidyrArt, I draw Owl House, She-Ra, Lammy (lmao I'm literally the only person on earth), or whatever fandom-y goodness I feel like.)


End file.
